In addition to the primary function of containing a liquid, food, or other contents, manufactures of containers integrate features into the body of the container to enhance the effectiveness of the grip by the hand of a user such that the container can be more securely carried. In some designs, the containers include indentations, texture, or other grip enhancing features. However, the container generally requires the user to devote the use of the hand to carry the container.
The need for secure grip of a container is further amplified as activity increases, for example, during exercise or other activities where a container can dislodge from the hand of the user. In this regard, while participating in activities where further assistance in gripping a container is desired, or when the hand of the user is required for other tasks, the features described above may be supplemented to provide further carrying assistance with the container such that the container can be secured to the body of the user or another object.
Conventional carrying assist devices used with containers of different types are typically sold separately from the container itself. In one example, a disposable water bottle may have various separate options for enhanced carrying, such as a wearable pocket, a strap attached to the bottle, an encapsulating shell, or the like. Many of the above examples require the purchase and installation of a separate apparatus to take advantage of the enhanced gripping functionality. In another example, larger containers may include handles as a portion of the container; however, in smaller containers, space constraints typically prevent the integration of a handle, especially in personal, single-serving containers used during exercise or other daily activities.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus configured to assist in the carrying or securing of a container, where the apparatus is suitable for integration into the container as it is sold and is optionally disposable or recyclable after use.